creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyraaq Tobit: The Complete Collection
Welcome to the hub page for the Hyraaq Tobit Series. The stories will be presented in the proper order along with their respective narrations by the incredibly talented Creeparoni. As always, thank you for continuing to read and support my work. The Hyraaq Tobit Series The Demon Tobit of Delphia -''*Published in We Go Bump Vol. 3,'' Won Second Place in the Damn Fine Pasta contest and May 2015 Spotlighted Pasta*-Derrick and Sergio just finished college and are off on an adventure of a lifetime. While touring South America, a slight detour occurs, and the final destination is a hellish world of arcane secrets and demons. For Love and Hot Chocolate -'*''March 2015 Pasta of the Month Nominee*'''-They say wishing upon a star brings luck. For Blain Kellerman, it brings a nightmarish encounter with a seedy little man claiming mystical powers. Is Blain really willing to risk it all to save the love of his life? Tobit: The Bleeding Sky -'*''Feb 2015 Pasta of the Month Nominee*'''-Dr. Clair Nobles is at the top of her game. A brilliant historian and researcher, she encounters the challenge of a lifetime when she is tasked with uncovering the truth behind a journal that is older than recorded history. Tobit: Blood and Obligations -Two brothers with a shadowy connection to Hyraaq Tobit discuss their next moves. Plus a look back into the foggy past of London, where a courageous lawman does battle with the darkest of evils. Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation -One of Hyraaq Tobit's high priests ponders long about the decisions that brought him to his position, and if eternal servitude to Hyraaq Tobit was worth a moment of vengeful delight. Also, a new, deadly threat is introduced, that could derail the efforts of Clair Nobles and the Leary brothers. Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw -''*June 2015 Pasta of the Month Nominee*'' -Girl Power was never quite this violent. Get ready to meet the Sisters of Tobit and join them as they bring their own brand of death and destruction to the streets of New Orleans. They've closed in on both Derrick Reynolds and Clair Nobles and a decisive struggle of good vs. evil is sure to follow. Tobit: Theory of Two -The race between Clair Nobles and her think tank picks up speed against the wicked plans of the Sisters of Tobit. With both sides dashing towards an unseen finish line, it will take all the brilliance the lovely young scientist can muster to stay ahead of Tobit's evil agents. A third party also watches from the shadows, keeping their intentions a mystery until they find the right time to strike, but in whose court do they play? Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed -Travel into the bowels of Delphia as different residents of the cursed city scramble to make their next move. Lance Madison struggles to maintain his place as Grand Magus, while Tabitha Shaw continues to power play her way to the top. A young girl with powerful gifts may be the hope that humanity needs to stave off the diabolical intentions of Tobit and his Cult. Tobit: Brothers and Sisters -Worlds collide in this installment. Clair finally arrives in New Orleans to find Derrick, but will he survive the custody of Lacy Suzino long enough to meet her? The Leary brothers also make it to the Big Easy, where a familiar face just might have a deal to make. Can freedom from Tobit be granted through Madison's magic? Tobit: The Lady and the Maiden of Knowledge -Soka Ito ventures into a dark fairy-tale world in a desperate attempt to help Clair. Tabitha Shaw follows close behind, but will have to face down some of her own personal demons in the meantime. Can some unworldly friends be the help that Soka needs, as the child attempts to stand up against the ancient evil of Tobit? Tobit: The Champion Rises -In this installment, all motives are thrown out into the open. A massive secret is revealed within the Sisters of Tobit. Lance Madison prepares to conduct a sacrifice, and a new power alliance forms in the least likely of situations. As new friendships form and old ones collapse, who will remain standing in the face of pure evil? Tobit: Hyraaq Tobit -In the final installment of the Hyraaq Tobit series, all worlds will collide. The Unwashed face the forces of Pinkerton and Delphia, with Clair, Derrick and the rest caught in the middle. In a story filled with last minute gambles and long shots, who will remain standing when all of Delphia and the heart of Tobit are revealed? Narrations by Creeparoni The Demon Tobit of Delphia File:"The Demon Tobit of Delphia" by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni For Love and Hot Chocolate File:"For Love and Hot Chocolate" - by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: The Bleeding Sky File:"Tobit The Bleeding Sky" by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: Blood and Obligations File:"Tobit Blood and Obligations" by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: From Love Comes Damnation File:"Tobit From Love Comes Damnation" by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw File:"Tobit The Grim Sorority of Tabitha Shaw" by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: Theory of Two File:"Tobit Theory of Two" by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: Hiya Toby and the Unwashed File:"Tobit Hiya Toby and the Unwashed" by K. Banning Kellum|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: Brothers and Sisters File:"Tobit Brothers and Sisters" by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: The Lady and the Maiden of Knowledge File:"Tobit The Lady and the Maiden of Knowledge" by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: The Champion Rises File:"Tobit The Champion Rises" By K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Tobit: Hyraaq Tobit File:"Tobit Hyraaq Tobit" (Chapter one) by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni File:"Tobit Hyraaq Tobit" (Chapters 2 & 3) by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni File:"Tobit Hyraaq Tobit" (Chapters 4 - 7) by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni File:"Tobit Hyraaq Tobit" (Chapters 8 - 10) by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni File:"Tobit Hyraaq Tobit" (Chapter 11) by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni File:"Tobit Hyraaq Tobit" (Chapter 12-15) by K. Banning Kellum - Creepypasta|Reading by Creeparoni Published August 3rd, 2014-September 23rd, 2016 Category:Demon/Devil Category:Places Category:Ritual Category:Dismemberment Category:Videos Category:Disappearances Category:K. Banning Kellum